20 Minutes
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: Wedding Day Jitters, a sadistic four year old, and Sanada with a Kendo Stick? Join Marui and Niou in the last 20 minutes beore they say 'I Do.' One-shot.


**20 Minutes **

_**A/n: so I've started to use OpenOffice and I'm not sure if I like it yet but so far it seems cool. So, I thought what better way to celebrate then to writer a new story! So here I am with a new one-shot!**_

_**Also, I went with 20 instead of the classic '30' because it was more unique.**_

_**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine.**_

_20 minutes..._

"Ouch!" screamed Akaya as he jumped up and down, Marui having just stomped on his foot, "Why are you so mean? Shouldn't you be all happy on your wedding day!"

Marui huffed as he played with his outfit, "Of course I'm happy but.." he paused sure this was going to sound stupid before going on, "what if 'Haru decides he doesn't want me?"

"Oh whatever," Akaya rolled his eyes, now ignoring the throbbing in his foot from Marui stopping on his in his dress shoes, "Niou has been dreaming of this wedding since high school." Akaya then added, "This is probably fits his fantasies to a T."

Marui laughed and agreed with the younger boy, "Yes, well this was his idea." Marui was sitting in the room in a white wedding dress. The skirt of the dress poofed out a little and near the waist were blue and green beads. "I look good in it though don't I?"

"Almost Seiichi good," Akaya agreed with a laugh as he sat on the black couch next to Marui. They were quiet for a while before Akaya said, "Thanks Marui..."

Marui titled his head, confusion written all over his face, "For what 'Kaya?"

"Making me your brides maid," Akaya answered with a smile, "It means a lot to know I'm that important to you."

Marui smiled at the younger boy, "Your my best friend, well not counting Haru that is..." After a moment he hugged Akaya, "Thank you for putting up with me these past months."

"Marui," Yukimura poked his head in the door, "Come on so I can do your hair quickly." The red head nodded and followed his friend/former bochou into the bathroom joining the bedroom.

_15 minutes..._

Niou couldn't sit still so he was extremely glad that he mother was allowing him to greet the guest. Naturally all the tennis regulars, his family, and Marui's brother had been there all day, the biggest disappointment had so far been Marui's parents not showing up. Niou could only guess how much his soon-to-be husbands heart hurt when his brother told him their parents wouldn't be coming.

"Niou," his name combined with the hand on his shoulder made him snap out of his thoughts to see who was talking to him, "you okay?"

"Yeah Yagyuu," Niou answered smiling at Yagyuu, "Just thinking. How long now?"

Yagyuu looked at his watch before reporting, "About 15 minutes until your a married man."

Niou felt his grin get even wider, "I can't wait..."

"You've been waiting since our last year of middle school, I'm sure you can wait 15 minutes," stated Yukimura as he joined the to, "Your bride's just waiting now you know?" When he saw the grin flitter across Niou's face as his eyes shifted to Yagyuu he added, "Yagyuu's banned as well. No one's allowed in that room, it's bad luck for you to see the bride after all."

"Oh? And what will keep us from going in there?" asked Yagyuu with a raised eyebrow, since middle school he'd mellowed out a lot on the 'gentlemen' thing, "We'd of already seen Marui by the time Akaya could stop us."

Yukimura smiled widely, "Sanada." Despite the already frightened look on their faces he added, "With a Kendo stick. I'm not above beating the shit out of you on your wedding day Niou." After a pause, full of Niou and Yagyuu being frightened out of their minds, and Yukimura smiling in that way of his, Yukimura added, "Now, I'll be going to find Renji and Inui." He spun on his heel, the blue dress he'd chosen to wear spinning with him, and went to find his best friend, well the best friend who wasn't part of his threesome, and said best friends boyfriend.

"I'm uh..." Niou looked around, still a little frightened by the idea of Sanada hitting him with a stick, "going to make sure Shuichi didn't hurt anyone." With that he walked off to find the four year old Fuji.

_10 minutes..._

The jitters had started back up again and Akaya, having taken to sitting outside with one of his two boyfriends, wasn't there to calm Marui down. Marui was pacing around the room when a familiar head of blonde, followed by one of emerald hair, popped in, "Marui? You okay?"

"Ryoma, Jirou," Marui exclaimed spinning to face his two housemates, "Thank god your here." All of the boys from middle school tennis lived together.

"Yeah, well we live here. What did you expect?" questioned Ryoma closing the door as Jirou went to hug Marui.

Marui looked around, knowing Ryoma loved him regardless of what he said, "Where are the kids?"

"Kei's taking care of Hikari, and Niou's playing with Shuichi," Jirou answered as he guiding Marui onto the couch, "Now tell me why your so worried."

Marui didn't answer instead he looked at Ryoma and said, "Are you sure leaving Niou with your sadistic four year old is okay?"

Ryoma shook his head, "No, but I've already accepted that Shuichi going to be like Syuusuke. We've just got to hope this little one," he put a hand on his large stomach, "will be normal." Ryoma then looked Marui straight in the eyes and said, "Now what's wrong?"

"I don't know," Marui confessed, "My stomach is turning, and I can't stop thinking that maybe everything isn't okay." He was careful not to ruin his dress as he brought his knees up so he could hug them.

"Just wedding day nerves," Jirou and Ryoma said together.

"We were both the same," Ryoma stated, "When Syuusuke and I were getting married I kept worrying that when our 'I dos' came up he'd look at me and say sorry before running towards the true object of this affections."

"Who was?" Marui asked a little curiously, it'd always been obvious to others that Fuji had eyes only for Ryoma so who could Ryoma possibly think Fuji loved more then him?

Ryoma shifted from foot to foot before admitting, "Tezuka." When the two burst out laughing he blushed and shouted, "Shut up okay!"

"That's ridiculous," Jirou laughed, "Fuji loves you with all his heart, and with Taki attached to his hip at all times Tezuka can't cheat!"

Ryoma narrowed his eyes and said, "I don't want here that from the one who thought Yuushi was cheating on Bane and Amane."

Jirou huffed a little, "Well! Keigo and Yuushi were so sneaky, and I was pregnant so I wasn't so confident in myself." Marui just laughed, his nerves already disappearing.

_5 minutes... _

Niou was siting in a tiny red chair entertaining Shuichi and Jin, no one could understand how the four year old Shiraishi put up with Shuichi twenty-four/seven, when Kintarou showed up. "Come on your two, it's time to go sit down," he grabbed his son and Shuichi's hands and led them away after saying, "Yagyuu and Sanada are waiting for you." Niou nodded and went to find his friends.

"Get in place before Yukimura finds out," Sanada stated fixing his tie, "I'm not dealing with him tonight. I'll have enough on my hands with the way Akaya's going to be after the reception."

Niou laughed and allowed his mother to fix his tie before practically running down the makeshift aisle, Yagyuu and Sanada followed close behind and took their spots by him. Now all that he had to do was wait...


End file.
